The Boys of Fall
by Princess LeLe
Summary: Texas Football. This is what Bella has known her entire life, what happens when her brother's best friend from high school returns to their small town. Oh yeah and did she forget to mention that he is a town hero because he is a quarterback in the NFL.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything twilight**

The Boys of Fall

Prologue:

*Edward Cullen*

(Monday)

"All right gentlemen" Coach Swan said as he walked into to locker room and greeted the team. "We are going treat this week just like any other."

Then in true Coach fashion he turned and walked to the field, ready for practice.

I turned to my left, to my two best friends. Who just so happen to be the coach's sons. "Your dad is a man of so many words."

"Shut up, dude." Emmett said and punched my shoulder.

Jasper just rolled his eyes, while we got up to make our way out to the field.

I have known the Swans pretty much my entire life; I mean it's pretty hard not to know everyone in such a small town in Texas. We live Riann, where football is life. The football field was actually where I meet Emmett, we were 5 and on the same peewee team Coach Swan was our coach back then too. Jasper is a few years younger than us, so we didn't start to play together until high school.

Anyway, our families have been close ever since all us kids were little: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Me were like the fantastic four back then. My mom, Esme, and Coach's wife, Renee, have set up team dinners together ever since Em started playing football. Dad is not only the town doctor, but the team trainer as well. And to top everything off Jasper just started dating my younger sister Alice, our moms are thrilled to say the least. The only one that really hasn't been around since back then is Bella.

Isabella Marie Swan, what a little spitfire. She was Coach and Renee's late in life child, and only daughter. And when your life revolves around football like their family's life does: well, lets just say that she knows a lot about football for an eight year old little girl.

Speaking of Bella, as I ran on to the field for practice, there she was perched in her usual spot in the stadium. That girl never missed a practice or a game, and was one of the most dedicated fans we had. It could have something to do with her dad coaching and two brothers playing.

Today's practice was going to be intense and I knew it, hell this week was going to be intense. On Friday was the Texas Division I High School State Championship game, and it was the first time in 25 years that the Riann Tigers were competing for the title.

So, as soon as we all got out there I lead the team in our warm-up. Then I worked with the quarterback coaches for a while, before the entire team came back together to run different plays Coach had been working on. And even though Coach was not a man of many words, he sure had no problem finding the words to yell at us.

It felt like I had worked harder today than I ever had in my life. But I made my way into the stadium, just like I did after every practice. "Hey Little Bit, what's up?"

"The defense was off today, if they play like that on Friday we will lose!" she said looking at me, with totally serious expression.

I couldn't help but smile, I never thought of Bella as a sister but she was just so damn adorable and we had always just had this connection and were very close. She had these big brown eyes that were so innocent, and long brown curly hair that sometimes took over her small form.

"Well, we still have a whole week of practice to correct it." I said with a shrug.

"Ugh! I know, but if they practice like that tomorrow… Edward, we're going to have to tell them something!" She said, pretty much bouncing out of her seat.

"Got it Little Bit." I said standing up.

She stood up with me, and wiggled her fingers in the air at me. I did the same meeting her in the middle, she had dubbed this our secrete handshake.

I ruffled her hair, "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye QB1."

(Friday)

Today was game day, and I was focused. I was ready to win.

The locker room was quite, everyone preparing in their own way when Coach walked in.

"Tonight is an important night gentlemen, not only for y'all playing in the game but for everyone out there that is watching and cheering you on. Win or lose tonight, I am proud of this team and its success. Your hard work has gotten you here tonight, and we are going to show them everything we've got. For my seniors, for some of you, this is the last time you'll ever step out onto that field. So, leave everything out there on that field tonight. Go out there and give 'em hell!"

"YEAH!" The team yelled and followed Coach onto the field.

Running out of the tunnel onto the Cowboys field was incredible, and to see all the Riann Tiger fans in the stadium pumped me up to no end.

The referees called for captains: Me, Em, and our fellow senior Alec grabbed hands and walked to the middle of the field for the coin toss.

"Shake hands gentlemen." There was a pause while we all shook hands and exchanged names. "Alright, Riann call it in the air."

"Heads" I called as I always do.

"Heads it is, kick or receive?" The Head ref asked.

"We want the ball." I said looking directly at my opponents.

It was game time.

1st quarter…

2nd quarter…

3rd quarter…

4th quarter…

There was ten seconds on the clock left, we were on the five yard line, down by three and had time for one last play. Coach just called our final timeout, and our offense jogged to the sideline.

He looked at us all and said one thing, "Who wants the ball?"

I knew I could do it, "I want the ball coach."

He nodded, "Alright, pump fake… quarterback sneak. Got it?" We all shook our heads. "Okay, lets take this."

I felt like everything was in slow motion from that point on. I took the field with my team, called for the snap, dropped back, pumped, and then made a run for the end zone. I could feel someone grab for my legs and pulling me down, I tried to push forward as much as I could. The next thing I knew a whistle blew and the refs called a touchdown.

Floods of blue and gold stormed the field to celebrate with the team. I couldn't believe it, we had just won the State Championship: I was a state champion. I felt someone hug my thighs, and immediately knew who it was. I hoisted her up over my head, "We did it Little Bit, we won!"

She giggled as I put her on my shoulder, "I know QB1! I'm so proud of you!" She leaned down and squeezed my head to her little body. The look on her face was one of adoration and definitely one I would never forget.

**End Notes:**

**Hey everyone,**

**I am posting this just to see what kind of response I get, if it's a good one I will continue to add on. Please, please, please let me know your thoughts. Oh, and this story will take place in the future, when Bella is older but I wanted to show what their relationship was like when she was a child. Oh and it's going to be alternating POVs if everyone wants me to continue!**

**Thanks,**

**LeLe**


	2. Chapter 1: Fourteen Years Later

**I do not own anything Twilight**

**I just want y'all to be prepared that I have created my own Bella, but I'm pretty sure y'all will like her.**

**Oh and Riann is a fictitious place, I think… **

The Boys of Fall

Chapter 1

*Bella Swan*

14 years later…

Summer, my favorite time of year. I didn't have school to worry about anymore, and I could lay by the pool all day long if I wanted to.

In May I graduated from the University of Texas, go longhorns, with a degree in education. And, I just moved back to my hometown of Riann to teach at the local high school. As of right now I am living with my oldest brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, you know just until I can get on my feet.

I have two older brothers: Emmett is 10 years older than me, and Jasper is 7 years older. My parents were happy with two boys, but then I came along. My mom has always told me that I was she and daddy's unexpected blessing.

Anyway, I am living with Em and Rose right now. They have been dating since they were both freshmen at Riann High, they're pretty much what people would classify as the perfect couple. Emmett was one the star players on the high school football team, he was a left tackle, and Rose was captain of the dance team. After high school they both went to Central Texas State University, where Em played football and Rosalie continued to dance. Unfortunately Emmett got hurt his junior year and hasn't been able to play since, but it was actually a blessing in disguise because it's what got him into coaching. After they graduated they moved back to Riann where Emmett took the position as offensive coach at the high school. A couple years later he proposed to Rose and a year after that they got married. Now a days Em is the head football coach at Riann, dad retired after I graduated and Emmett was asked to be head coach. Rose owns her own dance studio, and coaches the dance team at the high school. And, they have a six-year-old son named Ethan. He is the most precious little boy, well that is until my new nephew comes along. Because I'm sure he will be absolutely beautiful, this brings me to Alice and Jasper.

Ali and Jazz have also been dating since high school, but I'm pretty sure they've been in love with each other their entire lives. Jazz also played football for the Riann Tigers, he was a wide receiver, but after high school he decided he wanted to be in the ARMY so he went to West Point. Alice stayed in Texas and got a degree in fashion merchandising, she opened up her own boutique and actually started to design clothes. It was hard at times but they stayed together, and three years ago they got married, and now they are expecting there first child. Alice is not a very patient person, so as soon as she could she found out the sex of the baby. It's a boy and they have decided to name him Colton.

Tonight was family dinner night, so I was on my way to Esme and Carlisle's house. We've had family dinner night ever since I was born; I think they started it when Emmett and Edward started play football together. We would either have it at our house or the Cullen's house, but ever since mom and dad moved to Florida for retirement it has always been at the Cullen's. The only time any of really missed was when we were away at school, or in Edward's case played in the NFL and lived in a different city. For most you would think it was trouble to cook for seven adults on a weekly basis, especially when Alice was eating for two and just how Emmett ate in general, but Esme absolutely loved having us all together.

I parked my Honda CR-V, a graduation present from mom and dad, in the huge driveway in front of the Cullen mansion: that was just a nickname Em and Jazz came up with when they were little, since the Cullen house was so much bigger than any of the other houses in town. I saw Alice's SUV and Emmett's truck, so I knew everyone was already here and walked into the house.

"Hey, anyone home?" I announced my arrival.

"We are in the living room, Bells." I heard Jazz call back as I hung my coat.

I walked down the hallway into the living room, where my brothers and their wives were talking with Carlisle: I assumed Esme was still working on dinner. Ethan was sleeping at a neighbors house tonight, so unfortunately I wouldn't get to see the little man until tomorrow: I mean technically I see him everyday, but I just can't get enough of the little booger. "Hey everyone." I took a seat next Ali, "How are you and Baby Colt doing today?" Oh yeah, and have I mentioned that I am really excited about my newest nephew?

"Bella I told you not to call him that, I don't want it to stick. His name is Colton and that is what we are going to call him." She whined.

Everyone in the room chuckled knowing how Alice and her pregnancy hormones were. Carlisle was the first to speak up, "Alice, sweetheart, we know what the baby's name is. However families usually do have nicknames for the children. Look at all of you for example."

"Thank you for making my point Carlisle." I nodded my head in agreement.

Again everyone laughed, and we moved on to the next subject. Which just so happened to be me.

"What did you do today Bells?" Em asked, even though he already knew the answer. I knew he was just prying for information.

"Oh, not much. I just went over to the school to start setting up my classroom, and stopped by practice for a little bit this afternoon." Emmett started practices mid-summer, to get the team ready for the season.

"That's it?" Rose perked up.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

All eyes were on me when Em decided to say, "I saw you talking with Jake today, what was that all about?"

There were many different reactions to this, Rose and Alice squealed while Em and Jazz looked ready to kill. To say my brothers are over protective is a major understatement. Carlisle just looked on in amusement.

"It was nothing y'all, we were just talkin' football." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isabella Marie, I know for a fact that that boy has had a crush on you since you two were in high school." Rose chastised.

Jake and I went to high school together, and now he coached under Emmett at the school. I know that he has had a crush on me, but I always saw Jake as friend and nothing more. Which is something that some people cannot get past.

"Y'all, I am not lookin' for a relationship. I just back to town, I'm trying to focus on me and getting myself settled."

"Yeah, leave my baby sister alone. When she is ready to find love she will. She's too you right now anyway." Emmett chimed in.

Jazz nodded his head in agreement; he was just like daddy, he didn't really have too much to say. But when he did speak his mind it was worth listening.

"You're the one who brought it up Em. And may I remind you that you and Rose started dating when you were 15. Plus, Rose and I are not talking about a long-term relationship. We just want Bella to get a little, ya know?" WOW, did she really just say that. Yep, Alice has no flitter whatsoever.

"ALICE!" Me, Em, and Jazz all screeched.

"What? It's the truth, she needs to loosen up." Alice defended herself.

I gave her the death glare. "Really Ali, it's okay to have girl talk like this. But in front of my brothers and your dad, not so much."

She shrugged.

"Dinner's ready." Esme sang as she walked into the room.

Thank God for Esme and her impeccable timing.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you had gotten here." She said as everyone started to make their way to the dinning room.

"Hey MeMe." I used the name that I had called her since I was little. I couldn't pronounce Esme, and the only thing I could get was MeMe, and it just kind of stuck. I hugged her tightly; she always had one of the warmest hugs.

"How was setting up the classroom, dear?" She asked, as she put her arm around me and guided us to the dinning room.

"It went great, I still have a lot to do though." I said.

"Well next time you go, let me know and I will come help." She squeezed my shoulder.

"I would love that MeMe, thank you."

Everyone was already seated, and the food was placed in the center of the dinning room, when we got to the table. We both took our seats, and reached for the hands of those next to us.

"Carlisle." Esme nodded towards him, letting him know that it was time to say grace.

We all bowed our heads as Carlisle lead us in prayer. "Amen" we all said in unison, immediately after Emmett stared gabbing for the food.

"The food isn't going anywhere, you pig!" Rose said as she hit his arm.

"I can't help it babe, Esme's cooking is the best." He replied, stuffing his face.

We all giggled at the exchanged, it was typical of Emmett and Rosalie.

Our dinners were your typical family dinners, making small talk and finding out about was has gone on throughout week. And tonight was no exception.

"Alice how are you feeling, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"I'm doing well mom, Colton is almost ready to make his appearance to the world." She said very excited.

"Well that is actually something I wanted to talk to y'all about. I talked to your brother today." Esme dropped on us.

Alice's fork clanked when it hit her plate, "What did he say, I talked to him a couple weeks ago and he said he'd see what he could do."

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett chimed in

"Well kids, Edward has decided to come home for the birth of his godson." Esme announced to the table.

There were many different reactions most everyone at the table was excited. Alice squealed, Emmett and Jasper high fived, and the smiles of joy were obvious on Esme and Carlisle's faces. I was in shock.

I haven't seen Edward in ten years. After he graduated from high school, he got a full ride to LSU to play football: which he did and was very successful, he won a national championship his senior year. I saw him for Christmas and Thanksgiving and during the summer until he entered the pros. He would come home occasionally, but I was just starting to get into my teens and high school. Plus, every summer when he would come home to visit I would be off at dance camp for the Riann High Tigerettes. We had always had this special bond, not in a brother sister sort of way, but he was someone that I really looked up to and kind of had a crush on. But things have changed.

Edward is currently the quarterback of the New Orleans Saints, and the biggest playboy in the entire NFL. Sometimes I wonder if he is still my QB1, or if he really is that different and the Edward that I knew is gone.

I guess I would be finding out soon enough, because Edward was coming home.

**Please, please, please review. I will do my best to update soon, if I get some feedback. But I know I am going to have a busy week ahead of me, but I might be able to get something up before the weekend.**

**Ages: incase anyone wants to know**

**Edward: 31**

**Bella: 21**

**Emmett: 31**

**Rosalie: 31**

**Jasper: 28**

**Alice: 26**

**If you have any questions for me feel free to ask.**

**~LeLe**


	3. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**I don't own anything Twilight…**

**Hope y'all enjoy**

The Boys of Fall

Chapter 2

*Edward Cullen*

Two years… I can't believe it has been two years since I have been home. It's not like I haven't wanted to come home, but things just sort of came up.

When I was at LSU I would come home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, cause that's when we were off for school. But, when I was drafted things changed. I went to the New Orleans Saints in the first round, started as second string QB but worked my way up and five years ago I started for the first time in the NFL. Football is my life, always has been, always will be.

I work hard six days a week, and on the seventh I think about how to improve my game. Granted, New Orleans is a party city and in the off-season I do my fair share of partying. Women just throw themselves at me, and I'm always up for a quick fuck. Honestly I don't have time for anything else, and if they are willing, then I am more than happy to relieve some of my own tension.

I know I am an asshole, but at least I recognize it. I am one of the best quarterbacks in the league, the first to take this team to the playoffs in years, and I'm sure as hell not going to be a thirty-one year old celibate. I could give a shit less what people think of me, my one goal it is to get to the super bowl and win. So, that's the plan.

It's about a month before training camp starts, and my sister asked me to come home because she is having a baby. She and my mom are about the only two people I can't cay no to, so here I am driving through a Podunk town in Texas to spend a month with my family and old friends.

Driving through town was like taking a trip down memory lane. The Burger Shop, where Em and I would go every Saturday afternoon to dissect the game from the night before. Lincoln Field, we got drunk there the night after we won state my senior year. The turn off to the lake, I lost my virginity there when I was sixteen. Oh the memories, the list could probably go on and on.

About five minutes after I drove through town I was turning into the driveway of my childhood home. The road was paved in stone, and as I looked down the long driveway I notice that the house had not changed at all. Our house, I thought, always looked out of place for such a small town. It was huge and reminded me of a villa in Italy, but that was mom's taste and it really was a great place to grown. And during high school, it was great for having parties.

I parked my rental car behind, what I assumed was Emmet's, black Chevy Avalanche. I also noticed a silver Infiniti SUV, must be Alice and Jasper's car. I knew Mom and dad's vehicles would be in the garage.

As I walked up to the door there was a moment where I thought maybe I should ring the doorbell or knock, but this was my house even though I haven't been home for a while. I opened the front door, and was hit with a wonderful smell: mom's cooking. I knew it was my favorite: steak, baked potatoes, and green beans. I stood in the foyer for a minute, before calling out "Mom? Dad?" to see where everyone was.

"Edward?" I heard mom call from the living room.

I walked towards the voices, and when I turned the corner a small force almost knocked me off my feet and grabbed me around the thighs. I looked down and saw a mess of blonde curls, and ice blue eyes looking back at me. "Uncle Edward, I'm so excited you're here! I watch you every Sunday on the big TV with daddy, and he sometimes says those bad words that mamma tells him to. Will you come to one of games, this season?" He said very enthusiastically.

"Hello to you too, Ethan." I laughed.

"Whoa there buddy, give Uncle Edward a chance to breathe." Emmett said as he approached us. "What's up man?" He leaned in to give me hug.

Emmett hadn't changed one bit since high school, except for the fact that he might look a little bit older. He was still huge, probably about 6'5, and built like rock, muscles protruding in every direction. It was obvious that he was still working out even though he was no longer playing. He still wore his hair in a buzz cut; only those close to him would know that his hair is a curly mess when it grows out. And the one thing that made Emmett, Emmett was that goofy grin; the wheels were always turning in his head. He was always the mastermind behind all the stupid shit we pulled in high school.

"Nothing much, just football, you know." Emmet picked up Ethan and started tickling the little man.

"Hey Eddie!" Rose said as she hugged me. She was the only one allowed to call me that, and the reason being I was afraid that she might kick my ass if I told her anything different.

On the exterior Rose was beautiful: Long blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes, and a perfect beach tan. She looked like she could be a model, standing at 5'9. But, Rose could smash in anyone's face if she wanted to.

I walked over to the sofa where my brother-in-law was helping my very pregnant sister off the sofa. "Ali you don't have to get up."

"Oh hush up, it's not everyday that a girl gets to see her superstar brother." She said with a big smile and a wink. I stooped down to give her a tight hug, "Hey" she whispered in my ear.

"How's my nephew?" I said, while still embracing her.

"Well. I am about ready to pop, so he is almost ready to say hey to everyone." She giggled

Alice always had a lot of energy and I could see now that even pregnancy couldn't slow her down. She was all of 5 feet tall and never stopped. Ali had short black hair that was longer in front than it was in the back, a bob I think they called it. Standing next to each other, you would never guess that we were siblings. I was tall, she was short: I had green eyes, hers were blue: she bounced off the walls, while I was relatively quite. We did have the same color hair at one point in time, but then Ali discovered hair dye. If I remember correctly she had pink hair when she was in high school, for a little bit. But, what can I say: she is my sister and I love her no matter what color her hair is.

Jasper was Alice's complete opposite, but they worked. Where Alice was a ball of energy, Jasper was extremely calm and collected: He balanced her. I remember when he first told me that he thought he had feelings for Alice, I was pissed. I know we grew up together, and I pretty much figured that he liked her, but she is still my little sister. I felt protective. Jazz was a little shorter than, 6 foot, and had the same kind of curly blonde hair that Ethan did. Actually, Ethan looked more Jasper than he did Emmett. The only thing that differed was their eye color: Ethan had Em's ice blue eyes; Jazz's eyes were brown.

"Hey Cullen." Jasper greeted me, holding out his hand.

"Good to see you Jazz." I took his hand and shook it.

I looked to my left, feeling eyes on me: dad had his arm around mom's shoulder and she was leaning into him with tears in her eyes, she has always been very emotional.

"My baby." She said in almost a whisper, extending her arms out to me.

"Hey Ma." I said as she embraced me. I tied to pull away, but she had me in an extremely tight grip. "Mom, I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned back and wiped her tears, "I know sweetie, I just missed you."

We both smiled at each other, and I leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Love you mom."

"Dinner is ready, so lets move to the dinning room. I want to hear about everything that is going on in your life, honey." She said, as she started to lead everyone to the dinning room.

"What about Nanny, MeMe?" Ethan asked with a curious expression.

She squatted down to his level, "Your Nanny called me earlier today and said she would be able to make it to dinner tonight, but she did say that she would be back in time for dessert. You want to save her a seat at the table?"

"Yes, Nanny is going to sit be me!" Ethan cheered as he ran to the dinning room.

"No running!" Rose yelled after him, shaking her head.

"Remind you of someone?" The voice behind me said.

"Hey dad." I turned to give him a hug.

"How are you son?" He asked.

"I'm doing well dad, I've missed home." I replied truthfully.

"Well, home has missed you. Especially your mother." He said with a pat to my shoulder. "Speaking of, lets make out way to the dinning room."

Tonight was just like I remembered family dinners being: dad saying grace, delicious food, and a lot of conversation.

Mom was serving, dessert when Ethan asked. "Should we wait for Nanny?"

"She will be here soon Eth." She answered.

Everyone had a plate of cheesecake in front of them, even the empty chair next to Ethan. Mom started the conversation back up.

"Edward, sweetheart, how is New Orleans?" She asked, well at least she waited until dessert. This question roughly translated meant, 'Have you met any nice girls lately, and are you thinking about settling down?'

"It's good mom. I'm mostly at home these days, looking at different plays coach has been working on." Not a total lie, I usually am at home looking at plays during the day. My nightlife was a different story. But, it was always best to keep things work related; mom would probably be disappointed in my personal life.

"You should get out more, dear. I'm sure there are some nice young ladies that would enjoy your company." See what I mean? And Lord, if she only knew about the redhead that sucked me off last night.

"Esme, leave the boy be. He just got home tonight, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for you to lecture him on why he needs to settle down while he is here." He winked at me.

"Carlisle, that is not -." The door opening cut her off.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard a melodic voice call out.

"Nannnnnny" Ethan yelled as he ran out of his chair, towards the front door.

I heard the woman giggling down the hallway, as they got closer I could hear Ethan telling her a story. When they rounded the corner I almost didn't believe my eyes. She was beautiful: she had long dark hair that was loosely curled, and these large, innocent brown eyes that seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure out where I knew her from. She looked to be about Alice's height maybe a little taller, and was wearing a simple white sundress with yellow stitching; it off set her skin perfectly. She was not as tan as Rosalie, but looked as though she did spend time in the sun.

When they came in the room Ethan was perched on her hip, telling her about his day at soccer camp. She was totally attentive until he finished.

"Well Little Man, it sounds like you had one heck of a day." She said as she tickled his tummy.

"I saved a seat for you Nanny." Ethan said.

"Okay sweetie, let me make my hugs and kisses first. Okay?" She smiled, kissing his forehead, and placing him on the ground.

She was making her way around the table giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek, when she stopped by my mother. "I'm sorry I'm late, MeMe. I couldn't get him to stop talking." She said.

MeMe? Only one person besides Ethan calls mom that.

"It's ok sweetheart, we got a late start anyway. Did you see Edward?" Mom said as she patted the woman's hand.

Her brown eyes met mine and I knew instantly who she was.

"Little Bit?" I asked.

She walked over to where I had stood and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's good to see you QB1."

**Hope y'all liked this chapter! I will do my best to post one chapter a week.**

**Also if anyone is interested in being my beta, please write me an inbox or on a review. I just get so excited when I finish a chapter and want to post it immediately, so sometimes they aren't proof read.**

**Anyway, until next week… Please, please, please review! **


	4. Chapter 3: Missed You

**I do not own anything Twilight.**

**I got so excited, that I wanted to write more! Y'all are lucky ducks; you get 2 updates in 2 days!**

**Again, sorry if it is not the best writing in the world: when I finish a chapter I just get so excited to share that I post it. **

**So without further ado, I give you chapter three. **

The Boys of Fall

Chapter 3

*Edward Cullen*

Shortly after my shock of realizing that the beautiful woman was Bella, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Our embrace didn't last long, but when she let go I could still smell her: it was a mixture of strawberries and freesias, absolutely delectable. My cock twitched in my pants.

That brought me back to reality, real quick. This was Bella, Emmett and Jazz's sister, my little bit, I could not be attracted to her. But, in the back of my mind I knew I was.

Over the years mom and Em would tell me about how Bella was, and what was going on in her life. I knew about her dancing in high school, and where she went to college, and what she majored in. I just always thought of her as a little girl, though, I never thought about her growing up.

We both took our seats at the table to finish dessert, I didn't notice it before but Bella was seated directly across from me. Alice gained my attention when she started a conversation that I wasn't expecting.

"So, Bella how was it?" She was basically bouncing in her chair.

"It was good." She shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"It was good, that's it?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah." Again Bella shrugged.

"Bella! You can't just say it was good. We want details girl." Alice almost screeched, "What did y'all talk about? Did you like him? Did he kiss you?"

"Hold up!" Emmett said, stopping the conversation. "We…" He pointed between him and Jasper, "Do not want to know details."

They fist pumped across the table, "Yes I don't need to hear these sorts of things about my sisters life." Jazz chuckled.

"Don't worry, over protective brothers, I'll wait until dessert to give them details." Bella said jokingly with a slight smile and a wink at both her brothers.

I cringed at the thought of those details, like her brothers I didn't want anyone touching her. However, I think it was for different reasons.

"Anyway, what are everyone's plans for tomorrow?" Mom asked.

Alice rattled off about how she and Jasper were going to drive to Austin, to get something for the baby. Emmett said he had two-a-days: can't wait till those start up again, I thought. Rose had to take Ethan to soccer camp in the morning, and had dance team tryouts in the afternoon. Dad invited me to play golf with him, which I gratefully accepted seeing as all my friends seemed to have plans. Bella was the last to answer mom's question.

"I am going to work on some things in my classroom, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, MeMe?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Oh I'd love that sweetheart." Mom was always like a second mother to Bella, and now that her parents didn't live here I know my mother felt like she needed to look after Bella. "What time were you thinking?"

"I'd like to go early, maybe around eight?" She asked.

"That sounds good. Do you want to just spend the night, so we don't have to take two cars? And if you're up for it, maybe we can get up just a little early to stop at Lou's and get breakfast." Mom added.

"Yes!" Bella replied excitedly. "I have been craving Lou's, and it would make the most sense for me to stay here."

Bella has had her own room at our house since she was little; it was the old guest room that was right across the hall from my room. Mom is her godmother, so when Charlie and Renee had their date nights they'd leave her with mom and she would just stay over here: there was always a plethora of people to watch her. When I lived here, her room was ever changing: it started out with a crib, then a toddler bed, then a big girl as she called it, but I haven't seen it since then.

We all finished our desserts and were sitting in the living room drinking coffee, Bella and I were sharing a love seat, when Rose's cell phone went off. She excused herself from the room to take the call.

"So Cullen, how are y'all looking this season?" Jasper asked.

"Well we haven't gone to camp yet, but I think 2009 is going to be a good year for the Saints." I replied.

"If y'all utilize what the talent that y'all have, I bet the Saints would win the superbowl." Bella chimed in.

"What do you mean by that?" Shooting her a curious look.

"Well… I know you're a fan of handing the ball off to Reggie Bush, and he's good don't get me wrong, but Pierre Thomas has so much power, and Mike Bell he is so fast. And not only running backs, but wide receivers: Y'all have Lance Moore, Robert Meacham, and Marques Colston who are all huge play makers. And to top that off you've still got Devery Henderson and Courtney Roby. That's not even counting your tight ends. And in my opinion the Saints have one of the best defenses around, if they're healthy." Bella said very animated.

I simply smiled at her, "Still into football, Little Bit?" I asked.

She punched my shoulder, smiling. "Shut up."

"That's my baby sister." Emmett stated proudly, "I've taught you well."

Bella laughed, "You keeping telling yourself that Em."

Ethan had crawled onto Bella's lap, he was telling her something and had her undivided attention. Rose walked back into the room with a strange expression on her face, but quickly corrected it. "Het Bells?" She called.

"What's up?" Bella looked up from Ethan.

"I forgot that I have a meeting at the dance studio tomorrow afternoon after tryouts, do you think you could pick up Ethan at camp?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I get the little man." She replied, tickling him.

Through his giggles he managed to get out, "Yay! Nanny is going to pick me up tomorrow."

"Okay great, you're such a life saver Bells!" Rose smiled brightly at her. "And on that note, I think it's time that we start to head home."

"Moooom" Ethan whined. "I want to stay with MeMe and Nanny."

She picked him up from Bella's lap and kissed him on the forehead, "You will see them both tomorrow. Now go make your hugs and kisses." She placed him on the floor where he ran to each person in the room giving them a hug and a peck on the cheek. I had to laugh he was just like Emmett.

Rose gave Bella a hug then made her way over to me, "It's good to have you home Eddie." She said as she hugged me, we both smiled because of her persistence of using my nickname.

Emmett then made his way over to us, he leaned down to give Bella a tight squeeze. "Love you sis." I heard him whisper in his ear.

"Love you too, brother bear." She whispered back.

He then stood in front of me, no matter how tall and fit I actually was Emmett made me feel small. "It was good catching up, maybe you could make it out to a practice? Give the guys some pointers?"

"Yeah, Em, sounds like a plan." I said as we shook hands.

The family of three walked out of the room and a few minutes later we heard the front door close.

Bella stood from her seat next to me. "I think I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long day." She said stretching her hands above her head, lifting her dress higher showing more of her thighs. They were creamy and looked soft. I shook my head, I can't think of her like that.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning." Mom said, as Bella gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See y'all later." Bella waved as she walked out of the room yawning.

That left me, mom, dad, Alice, and Jasper sitting in the living room.

Ali looked at me, "We need to ask you a question." She stated looking at me very seriously.

Many different thoughts raced through my mind, "Okay, shoot." I said hesitantly

"Well, Jasper and I have put a lot of thought into this. And the reason we've waited so long to ask is because I wanted to do it in person." She paused, but broke out into a brilliant smile. "Will you be Colton's godfather?" She asked.

I was stunned, and it took me a minute to answer. "Of course Ali. I would be absolutely honored." I said

I hugged both her and Jazz. The excitement just seemed to be in the air, the five of us talked for about fifteen more minutes before Alice and Jasper decided to head out. Mom and dad were curled up together in an oversized chair when I decided to it was time to hit the hay. I hugged them both and headed up the stairs. As I was walking down the hallway I noticed that Bella's door was open and her light was still on.

She was sitting in a chair, with a throw blanket wrapped around her, next to one of the windows in her room reading a book. The moonlight was hitting her face in a way that made her look angelic. God, she was beautiful.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, "Hey." I said when she looked my way.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, take a seat" She said, motioning to her bed.

All of my attention was focused on her that I hadn't noticed how her room had changed. Instead of the walls being light pink like I remembered, they were now a tan color. All of her stuffed animals had been removed from her bed, now all that remained was white comforter and many white pillows.

"So how have you been, since the last time I saw you?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, a lot has happened in ten years." She said pointedly.

"Ouch. That hurt." I replied feeling semi-guilty

"Sorry." She said with her eyes were downcast.

I brought my hand to her chin, raising her eyes to meet mine. "It's ok, Little Bit."

She leaned over to wrap her arms around my neck, "I've missed you, Edward. A lot." She whispered into my neck.

"I've missed you too." And it was the honest to god truth. I had always been close with her, and until this moment I really didn't realize how much of her life I had missed. "Hey, why don't we go get dinner or something and catch up? My treat." I smiled my panty dropper crooked smile.

"I'd like that." She smiled, and it reached all the way to her eyes; it was very sweet and innocent, just like a remembered.

"Ok, well I am going to go to bed." I said as walked to the door, but I turned around before I left completely. "I'll see you tomorrow." I started to make my way to my room when she stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Edward." She was standing in the hallway right outside her room. I didn't notice what she was wearing until now, and it was probably a good thing cause I don't think I would have been able to have a conversation with her. She was wearing a pink tank top, and gray dance shorts. I knew me and my hand were going to have a date in the shower tonight. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're home." She said in a quiet voice, playing with her fingers.

"Thanks Bella." I said.

And I was truthfully really glad to be home too.

**Hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**I am going to shoot for 10 reviews on this chapter; it was close last chapter but not quite. Anyway: please, please, please review!**

**Thanks,**

**LeLe**


	5. Chapter 4: The Right Guy

**I do not own anything Twilight.**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, real life has been crazy lately. **

**Again I apologize if my writing is not the best, but I wanted to get something to y'all before this week gets started because I know it's going to be another wild one.**

**And also again, if anyone is interested in being my beta please inbox me.**

**Oh, I put links on my profile of pictures to describe some of the things in my story.**

**Without further ado, I present chapter 4 **

The Boys of Fall

Chapter 4

*Bella Swan*

Lying in my bed that night I couldn't believe that Edward was actually home. It had been ten years since I had seen him, in person, and I truly meant what I had said. I missed Edward, but it was different now.

He looked good. Oh who am I kidding, Edward's hot. Even when I was little he had this wild and crazy hair and it was obvious that he still hadn't learned how to tame it. I remember hearing one of the girls, that used to hang around with him and Emmett, call it sex hair. Of course back then I had no idea what she was talking about, but now I would most definitely have to agree. It is this very unique copper color, that looks like he has spent a lot of time in the sun, with golden streaks. And those green eyes, they were like emeralds. You could tell that he was fit, even under his clothes. I mean, he did play a professional sport for a living. He was about 6'4, just a bit shorter than Em, and the way his blue button down shirt hugged his muscular body was perfection and the way his khakis were slung on his hips just right. Edward was like a Greek God.

_Get your mind out of the gutter,_ I thought to myself. Edward would never see me that way.

I rolled on my side and counted backwards from one hundred, it was the only way to go to sleep when I had a lot on my mind. So much for that, my dreams were filled with emerald eyes and coppered colored hair.

I woke up the next morning and got ready to spend the day with MeMe. Walking down the stairs I could hear her and Carlisle in the kitchen talking.

"Good morning!" I sang, giving them both a kiss on the cheek, and taking a seat at the table. I was very much a morning person.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" MeMe asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Very well, thank you." I smiled.

We sat together and talked for a bit, but the back door opening interrupted our conversation.

"Hey." Edward said looking directly at me.

He was wearing a light yellow polo, with a pair of cargo khaki shorts, and golf shoes. I almost forgot that he and Carlisle had a tee time for this morning.

"Morning." I replied. I could feel the blush rising up my cheeks; I looked down to my lap.

"Ready to go dad?" He asked.

"Sure" Carlisle said getting up from his seat. "Bye Darling." He bent down to Esme and kissed her lips gently.

"See y'all later." She waved, as they walked out the door to the garage.

We were on our way not too shortly after they left. Lou's Diner was everything I loved about small-town Texas. When we walked in we knew everyone: Mrs. Harold, my childhood next-door neighbor, Ben and Luke Isaac, two of Emmett's players, and more. The food was great too; it was like it came right off of grandma's stove.

After breakfast we made our way to the school, and I finally got to show MeMe my classroom: she loved it. I was sitting at my desk working on lesson plans, and she was stapling syllabi for my students.

"So, Bella, how was your date with Steven?" This was the conversation that Alice had tried to start at the dinner table last night, and I was kind of happy that it had been avoided then and forgotten after.

Last night I had gone out on a date with this guy named Steven that Alice and Jasper had set me up with. He worked with Jasper on base and was a really nice guy, not to mention attractive. We went out to dinner and had really great conversation, but I just didn't feel anything romantic towards him. I really hated talking about my love life, or lack thereof, but I knew if anyone would understand it would be MeMe.

"He was really nice and everything MeMe, but I don't know." I paused. "It just didn't feel right."

"Well if that's the case, then that's the case. If there's nothing there to begin with than you won't be able to make something out of nothing. Especially when it comes to relationships." She said

"I know. It's just hard sometimes. I mean, I'm always with Em and Rose or Jazz and Ali: and I feel like everyone is paired off but me. Not to mention the fact that I haven't had a legitimate relationship since high school."

In high school I had dated the same for three years, his name was Matt. He was a tight end on our high school football team, which means he played for dad and Emmett. And, it meant a lot to me that he had both of their approval on and off the field. Anyway, he was a year older than me so when he went to college we broke up: let's just say that we grew apart and had different interest.

She got up from the desk she was working at and sat on the arm of my chair giving me a one handed hug. "Sweetheart, you know as well as I do that God has a plan for all of us. There's someone out there that he made just for you, and when you're ready and the time is right you'll find him." She kissed my temple.

"Thanks MeMe, love you" I said looking up at her smiling.

"I love you too. Now lets get back to work, yes?" I loved how we could be having such a moment, and then everything go back to normal in a second.

"Yeah." I shook my head and laughed.

After a couple hours of work and light conversation, MeMe and I made our way over to the soccer field to pick up Ethan from camp. He was just like his dad, in the fact that he was always doing something. In the beginning of the summer he played baseball and when that ended he started soccer camp but the next week was football camp, which was his favorite.

When we pulled up to the field the kids were playing a shooting game and Ethan was playing goalie. He was just so cute bouncing around on his toes and diving after balls, I couldn't help but smile. The two of us got out my car and found a bench near the field to sit and watch until they were finished. We having a light hearted about how much we both adored Ethan, when my phone lit up with Rose's name.

I slide my finger along the bottom of my IPhone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Was her quick reply.

"Hey, how was your meeting?" I asked.

It took her a second to answer, almost as if she was thinking of something. "It was good, went really well actually. Anyway, do you have plans tonight?"

"No, not that I know of. Why what's up?"

"Bells, I hate to ask you this but could you watch Ethan tonight?" She sounded hesitant.

"Sure, don't worry about it Rose. It's really not a problem." And I meant it, I really didn't have a plans and I loved spending time with Ethan. Especially since I really didn't see too much of him, except for when we were at the house or MeMe's for family dinner night.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you big time." She responded: it was like she had just sighed in relief. "Em and I wont be out past midnight I promise."

"Stay out as late as y'all want, y'all deserve a night out." I smiled to myself knowing I was right. They were such good parents: they never missed any of Ethan's games, Rose helped him with his homework every night during the school year, and no matter how busy they were with their own jobs they made it a point to sit down to dinner every night as a family.

"Thanks again. Love you, I'll talk with you later." She rushed before she hung up the phone.

I laughed, "Love you too." I said, even though she was no longer on the other line.

I looked up from my phone to see Ethan running full speed ahead at me and MeMe, so I stood up and held my arms out to catch him.

"Nannny" he screamed as he flung himself in my arms.

I spun him around in a circle, and kissed the top of his head. "Hey Buddy. How was camp."

I set him on the ground, "It was so much fun, I got to play goalie today." He walked over to where Esme was sitting, "Hey MeMe." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Sweetie." She replied, rubbing his back.

The three of us were walking to my car hand in hand when I decided to break the news to Ethan, "So guess what?"

"What?" He said, looking up at me.

"Your mom and dad are going out tonight, so it's just you and me." I smiled.

"YES!" he screamed excitedly. I laughed at his response.

We brought Esme home then headed back to Emmett and Rose's house. When we got home I sent Ethan straight to the bathroom to get clean. I decided against cooking and ordered a pizza, which Eth considered a treat. He requested a plain cheese, while I chose the works with all kinds of veggies and meats.

Over all we had a good night: we ate our pizzas, and played Madden on his PS3, then at about 10:00 I put him to bed. I was picking up the play station and pizza when I heard someone knocking at the door.

_Who the hell was here?_ I thought to myself. I opened the door to see Edward still dressed in the same clothes that he had been wearing this morning standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey" I said, kind of shocked.

"Hey" he replied looking up at me.

We both stood awkwardly in the doorway, "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "Mom said you were watching Ethan tonight by yourself, so I just thought you could use some company."

"Oh." I said, surprised. I opened the door wider "You want to come in?"

He didn't say anything, just walked in past me into the living room.

"I just put Eth to bed, so I was picking up a bit before I sat down to watch some TV." I rambled.

"Sounds good." He said as he plopped himself down on the couch, and turned on the television.

I condensed the pizza down to one box, and then took a seat on the couch with Edward. He was watching SportsCenter, which is exactly what I would've picked if I had gotten to the remote first.

"So…" He started "How was your day?"

"It was good, your mom and I got a lot accomplished. What about yours?"

"I had fun spending time with my dad, it's been a long time since just the two of us hung out." He laughed. "I can't believe you actually have a grown up job."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, slightly offended by it. "Well if you haven't noticed, Edward, I kind of am a big girl." I snapped at him.

I was looking directly at the television, not really paying attention, when he turned his body towards me. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I turned mirroring his position. "I know. Its just, I'm not a kid anymore. And sooner or later you're going to have to realized it."

We sat for a second just staring at one another, before he turned back to the television.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked without actually looking at me.

I turned back toward the television as well since we weren't looking at each other, "I don't know, probably just getting stuff together for school. I might go down to the field tomorrow afternoon and watch the team practice some. Why?"

He turned his body back towards me, "Well I thought maybe we could spend the day together, you know, catch up on everything I missed. Like I said last night."

"Ok, you'll probably need a whole day considering it's been ten years." I stated, still kind of snappy.

I saw his facial expression change, and I knew that I had hit a nerve.

We sat on the couch and watched television for a while, but I ended up falling asleep. I woke up to someone stroking my hair, and whispering "Bella… Bella, wake up."

I was lying on the couch and the pillow under my head wasn't soft but it was comfortable all the same. When my eyes fluttered open I realized that it was Edward who was whispering and that it was his lap that I was lying on.

"Hey." He continued to whisper.

"Hey." I smiled looking up at him, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour. I didn't want to wake you, but it's midnight and I think I should probably be getting back home." He said.

"Oh, yeah. That's probably a good idea, Rose and Em should be home soon." I replied, getting up off his lap. "I'll walk you out, so I can lock the door."

We walked to the door in an awkward silence.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He questioned as I opened the door.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." I replied

He started to walkout, but turned and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight Bella. Sleep well."

"Night." I said, a little stunned. "Oh wait." He turned from walking down the front pathway; I just remembered he didn't tell me what time we were supposed to be hanging out tomorrow. "What time tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up at noon, we can have lunch. Sound good?"

"Yeah" I smiled excitedly

"Sounds like a date then."

_A date?_ There's no way he meant like an actual date, did he?

**Hope y'all liked it… I will do my best to update again this week, but I just don't know.**

**Please, please, please review. I got 20 reviews last time and I was so excited, so I'm just going to shoot for 5 more this time. If I get 25 reviews I might have the motivation to update sooner!**

**Thank you all for reading,**

**LeLe**


	6. Chapter 5: Catching Up

**I do not own anything Twilight… I just like to write about SM awesome characters **

**Hey everyone sorry it's been forever, my life hasn't stopped going. **

**Also, I am still looking for a beta, anyone interested?**

**Here is then next chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it.**

The Boys of Fall

Chapter 5

*Edward Cullen*

I felt like I had a chip on my shoulder when I woke up this morning, I was about to spend my entire day with Bella.

I quickly scanned through my closet and pulled out a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a blue button down. Texas summers are fucking hot, so the less clothes the better.

It was only ten when I finished my morning routine, which consisted of taking a piss, brushing and flossing my teeth, going for a run, and then taking a shower. Most of those had become cold ones because of a certain pair of brown eyes. Anyway, I had time to kill so I walked down the stairs to see what my parents were up to.

When Alice and I both moved out of the house I tried to convince them to downsize, I mean this place was huge especially just for two people. But mom said she wanted to stay, this was her home and a place where she could see herself spending time with her grandkids.

As I got closer to the kitchen I could her my mom's giggles. "Carlisle, what did I tell you about doing that. You know I can't resist it."

"That's why I do it, darling." He replied playfully.

"Fucking hell." I mumbled to myself. I knew my parents had a healthy sex life, they made it no secrete. When I was in high school I used to pass by their bedroom door at night when I was coming in after football games or just hanging out with friends, the things I heard made me to rush to my room and not even think about what was going on in there. But, know that I'm older I see it as a good thing I guess. My parents have a relationship that most people would kill for; they are still as madly in love today as the day they got married, or maybe more. "I am alerting you both to my presence now. I'm about to turn the corner into the kitchen and do not want to see anything that I shouldn't." I called out. Hell, they still maybe in love but that doesn't mean I should see it.

Mom laughed and called back, "Really Edward, I am sure you have seen and probably done worse."

"Yeah, you're right." I shrugged

As I rounded the corner into the kitchen dad had obviously pulled away from mom, seeing as he was about to sit at the table. Mom on the other hand was by the stove scrambling some eggs.

I walked over to where she stood and kissed her cheek, "Morning Ma."

"Morning sweetheart, any plans for today?" She questioned.

I sat at the table where my milk had been placed, yeah make fun all you want that I'm a grown ass man and still drink milk but my bones nearly indestructible.

"Actually, I'm spending the day with Little Bit." I told her.

She whipped her head in my direction, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you know, we're going to catch up."

Mom set a plate full of eggs and couple pieces of bacon in front of me, "Well, that's lovely dear."

I nodded and as began to eat my breakfast.

The next couple of hours flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go get Bella for lunch.

Driving over there gave me some time to think about things, more specifically Bella. She was absolutely beautiful, but at the same time untouchable. There was a war going on inside my head. God, the way my cock twitched every time I was around her made me want to fuck her, but there was no way in hell I would ever get away by doing something like that. I kept going back and forth the whole ride to Emmett's, in the end I decided that we would be friends. Yep. Friends.

Right as I pulled up in front of Emmett's house, Bella came out the door. And, fuck me and my friends idea. Remember what I said about Texas summers being hot, well Bella must have felt the same way because the little dress she had on had my dick standing at attention.

It was green with white flowers and strapless. The dress came about 4 inches above her knee and showed off her gorgeous legs. Not only that but her long hair was in a high ponytail, which gave a great view of her neck. Oh and did I mention the ample amount of cleavage I was seeing at the moment? Again, fuck me.

"Hey" she said in a sweet voice as slid in the passenger seat.

"Emmett let you out of the house wearing that?" I questioned.

She cocked her eyebrow "As I told you last night Edward, I'm a big girl I don't Emmett's approval on the clothes I wear." I could see the side of her mouth curve upward in a smirk. "But to answer your question, Emmett is at practice."

We both had to laugh at that.

"So where are you taking me?" She smiled.

"I was thinking we could go down to Main Street, grab some lunch at the café and maybe some ice cream after?"

If it was possible for her brilliant smile to get wider it did, "You remembered."

When Bella was little she wanted ice cream twenty-four, seven: I would always sneak her pints of Ben&Jerry's. It was our little secrete. And it seems, from the smile on Bella's face, that it was still one of her favorites.

"How could I ever forget." I smiled at her as a sped off.

It took us less than ten minutes to get to Main Street, when we got out of the car Bella looked at me in shock. "Now I know why no one would ever let me ride with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you kidding me? I actually feared for my life on the way over here." She somewhat yelled.

I smiled. "I do have a bit of a lead foot, but don't worry I'd never let anything happen to you Little Bit."

She smiled her own beautiful smile. "Promise?"

"Promise. Now come on, lets eat I'm hungry."

I started to walk down the street, she caught up to me and looped her arm through mine. "You're always hungry."

"Can't argue with that." We laughed and walked into Main Street Café.

It wasn't too crowded, only a couple of people seated here and there. But in small towns like ours everyone knows everyone, especially people like me who go on to pursue a career in football. Therefore, when we entered the café we were immediately greeted. "Edward Cullen? Is that you?"

"Sam?" I questioned.

He nodded. Sam Uley and I played football together in high school, and I haven't seen him in years. "Hey man. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I own this place now. What are you doing here?"

"My sister is having a baby, so I'm in town for about a month." I shrugged.

He had yet to notice Bella, so I felt that I should make the introductions. "Sam, you remember Bella Swan?"

"Yeah. Bella how are you?" He stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture.

She shook his hand. "I'm doing well."

He looked between the two of us; Bella's arm was still looped through mine. "So, are you two like a couple now?"

"No" I said immediately. "We're just friends." I didn't even look in Bella's direction.

"Okay, well y'all want a table."

"Please." She said from beside me.

He walked us to a small booth in the corner, and handed us a couple of menus as we took our seats. Sam took our drink orders and we scanned the menus. After we placed our lunch orders our catching up began.

"So, where to start?" I asked

"I don't know." She stated bluntly.

"Okay, why did you go to UT?"

"That's easy. I wanted to stay close to home." She smiled a genuine smile.

"Why?" I was confused, most kids can't wait to get as far away from home as possible.

"My family." She shrugged, but continued. "I know it's a small town and everyone has big dreams, but for me I just knew I wanted to teach and be with my family. I honestly don't know what I'd do without my brothers or your parents. They've all helped me with moving back here and everything."

"Hmm… That's a pretty good reason." Was my ingenious reply.

"What about you, how do you like New Orleans?"

I sighed, "I like it. There's always a party going on and I get paid really well, so it never gets old."

"And the city itself, or the team?" She asked.

"It's all good."

Our conversation was briefly interrupted by our food being delivered.

"It's all good? That's it?" She raised her brow in question, looking confused.

"Yeah." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Okay." She shook her head and her concentration was directed to her food.

I studied her and she looked kind of pissed or confused I really couldn't tell. Was it something I said? Fuck, I guess it was time to change the subject back to her. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

She had a deer in the headlights look when she looked up at me. "Um… No."

"Have you ever had a serious relationship?" For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I was asking her these questions, but I felt like I needed to know.

She put her fork down. "I vote for a different topic of conversation."

"Why" I questioned.

"If I have to answer these relationship questions then so do you."

I knew where my line of questioning was going, so I gave in to her. "Okay fair enough."

She smiled at me: that sweet, innocent, breath-taking smile. Our eyes were locked, and I couldn't help but smile back. And at that exact moment my phone decided to start vibrating. I looked down to see if I could ignore it, but it was my agent and I knew that I couldn't.

"Hey could you excuse me for a couple of minutes. I've got to take this."

Bella nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Walked outside and answered my phone, "Hey Nate, what's up?"

"Not too much man, how is home?" He replied in his thick New Jersey accent.

"It's good. The family doing well." I paused. "Cut to the chase, what's going on with my contract?"

"Well, they don't like it. You've only been to the playoffs once since you've been starting with them. And that wasn't even last season." He said.

"Fuck." I said a little too loudly. "I'm the best damn quarterback that this team has had in years. Get me my money Nate, it's non-negotiable."

"I'm tryin' man."

"Don't try Nate, do your job." I ended the phone call and walked back inside.

Bella's head was down, and she was pushing the food around on her plate. I slid back into the booth. "Hey sorry about that, it was my agent."

She simply nodded her head, not looking in my direction at all.

"We are trying to workout the details of my new contract." I said.

Again she just nodded. Something wasn't right.

"Bella are you okay?"

"The glass is really thin." She said, finally looking up at me. "You've changed."

I let a chuckle escape. "Well in your words Bella it has been ten years."

She shook her head and just looked at me. "Do you even care about anyone besides yourself?" She questioned. "Because from where I'm sitting right now its like all you think about it money, parties, and sex." She looked absolutely disgusted.

"Bella…" She didn't even give me time to finish.

"I know you didn't want me to hear that conversation you had out there, but I did. Do you remember when y'all won the state championship your senior year? 'Cause I do. I know I was young but I remember the look in your eyes when I ran up to you after the game. There was so much passion, heart, and hard work that you had put into preparing for that game. It had paid off, you won and there was a light in your eyes. I had so much admiration for you."

I was stunned into silence, but she continued.

"Edward, I could bet you that every high school football player in Texas, hell probably even the entire country, wants to go pro. It was your dream, and you are part of a very select few that has accomplished their dream. And for someone who is living their dream, you surely seem ungrateful."

She slid out of the booth and left me sitting there alone.

After about a minute I'd let what she had said soak in and I knew I couldn't let her walk out of here pissed at me. So, I left a hundred on the table and ran out the door.

She had only made it half way down the street and I knew I could catch her.

"Bella!" I called out and took off towards her.

She just kept walking, not even turning when I called her name.

"Bella." I said when I finally got to her.

She turned to look at me and I could tell that she was truly pissed. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I'm sorry about not being here for the past ten years. I'm sorry for being an asshole. But a lot has happened, and I guess somewhere along the way I forgot who I was." I think that was the most 'I'm sorrys' I had ever said to anyone. But, Bella was the last person I wanted to disappoint. She had always had so much confidence in me.

"People don't change over night." She said, finally looking into my eyes.

"I know that, but everyone has to start somewhere. Right?" I replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to start today." I smiled at her. "Now, how about some ice cream?"

That got me the smile I was looking for, "Yeah… The real question is, do you remember what kind?"

"Do I remember what kind?" I said, and she cocked and eye brow in my direction. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Correct QB, now lets get me some sweet goodness!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at her antics. She was beautiful but that was only half of it. She was so sweet, and kind, and had a heart of gold. She was brutally honest, but that seemed to be something I need. And as she looped her arm around mine to walk down the street to the ice cream parlor I knew then that I was royally fucked.

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**

**Unit next time,**

**LeLe **


	7. Chapter 6: Kiss the Girl

**I do not own Twilight, although I wish I did!**

**Anyway, sorry it's been so long. I am studying for the MCAT and that takes up A LOT of my time, so I will do my best to post as often as possible but they are probably going to be quite sporadic. I hope y'all will stay with me, because I love it and will most definitely finish it. I already have an ending!**

**I love y'all so much for reading and I love it even more when y'all review. So please encourage me to write more with your reviews.**

**Also, there are Links to the swimsuits on my page. AND, this is the longest chapter so far! YAY**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy:**

The Boys of Fall

Chapter 6

*Edward Cullen*

The next couple of weeks went by really fast, and Bella and I spent a lot of time together: in that time I discovered that she joined a sorority in college, was president during her senior year, and maintained a 4.0 throughout all four years. She is quite an impressive person, and the more I got know the "grown up" Bella the more I became attracted to her.

Also since being home I hadn't had sex once, and to be completely honest I was beginning to feel a little deprived. I had, had too many dates with my hand recently.

Anyway, today was the 4th of July and mom had decided to invite everyone over for a BBQ, some swimming, and fireworks.

In the morning I went out for my usual run, and by the time I got back Alice and Jasper were already there. Ali was in the kitchen attempting to help my mom with the food, but she all but shoved Alice out the door to relax by the pool. And I quote, "I do not want my grandson coming early, so go sit your ass in a lounge chair by your husband."

As soon as I heard the sliding glass door shut I rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Hey Ma. Need any help."

She huffed, "No. I have been feeding you kids for years by myself."

I chuckled at her response, "Ok, I'm going to put my board shorts on then."

I went up to my room to take off my workout clothes; I decided that I wasn't going to shower since we would most likely be swimming all day. I pulled on my black board shorts and made my way down the back stairwell to the pool.

When I got outside Jasper was in the pool with Emmett and Ethan. They all looked like a bunch of five year olds splashing water at each other. Alice and Rose were sitting in two lounge chairs sunbathing. Rose had on a black and white swimsuit, it looked like a one-piece in the front from the back it looked like two: her hair was in a high ponytail. It was tasteful for a mom. Ali was for the most part all covered up, except for a sliver of her belly that was showing. And, in usual Alice fashion her swimsuit was very colorful with oranges and blues and all kinds of other colors.

"Uncle Edward, are you coming in?" Ethan yelled from the pool.

I simply smiled back at him; Emmett and Jazz already knew what was coming, I had been jumping in the pool the same way since I was a kid. I took off running from where I was standing, and when I was midway in the air I yelled, "CANNONBALL!" I hit the water and within seconds I was back to the surface.

The four of us in the pool started immediately laughing, what can I say we were all still a bunch of kids at heart. Alice and Rosalie, however, did not find my antics as amusing as we did.

"I swear to God Edward, if you would have gotten my hair wet I would've strangled you." Alice scolded.

Rosalie just glared, but I saw a slight smile at the corner of her lips. I knew that it took a lot to get her mad, hell she has been with Emmett for over ten years.

"What's all the commotion about out here?" Bella called as she walked toward the pool.

"Oh not much, just my asshole brother being an asshole." Alice replied.

"Mamma! Aunt Ali said a bad word!" Ethan yelled from the pool.

"I know sweetheart, she didn't mean to though." Rose shot a pointed look at Alice.

Ethan went back about his business in pool while I shielded my eyes from the sun and turned her way, she looked gorgeous. Bella was wearing a halter top bikini that was white with pink flowers. I think I'm going to have to stay in the pool for the remainder of the day because I most definitely will be sporting a boner.

"Nanny, come play!" Ethan said excitedly.

"I'm going to come in, in a bit; but I'm going to mommy and Aunt Ali for a while. Kay?"

"Okay." He said nonchalantly and swam over to his dad. "Throw me." And Emmett did.

The next hour and a half was spent like this: the guys stayed in the pool playing with Ethan, while the three girls tanned and talked. But things did not stay like that for long.

We were throwing the football in the pool when Emmett came to stand next to me, trying to talk discretely. "Hey lets get Bells in the pool."

"And do you plan to do that, Emmett?" I asked throwing the ball back to Jasper.

"Come on Edward, don't you remember?" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

I knew exactly where his train of thought was going. In high school we used to pull this shit all the time with girls, and if he was okay with me doing that to his sister than I was game.

I looked over to the girls, "Hey Little Bit?"

She propped herself on her elbows, "What's up?"

"I forgot to grab a towel on my way out, could you grab one for me?" I asked. I could see both Em and Jazz trying not to laugh, I think Alice and Rose even knew what was going on.

"Um… Sure." She got up out of her chair and went to the pool house, while I got out of the pool. A couple minutes later she was walking back towards the pool and me, towel in hand. "Here ya go." She said as she held it out to me.

Instead of grabbing the towel, I reached around her waist pulling close to me and into the pool. She didn't have any time to react, I just heard her yelp before we hit the water.

While we were underwater I felt her hands wrap around my neck and her feet wrap around my waist, within seconds we were back to the surface both completely wrapped around one another. Everyone was laughing including me and Bella, "I hate you Edward Cullen!" She half screamed.

"Aw… No you don't." I said while she just looked at me.

It was at this point in time that I realized our position and Edward Jr. decided to make an appearance, and I think she noticed too because much to my dismay she unwrapped herself from me. Friends, friends, I had to keep reminding myself that Bella and I were supposed to be friends. After that incident I tried to keep my distance from Bella for the rest of the day, you know just incase anything tried to "pop" up again.

I was successful in my efforts until right before dinner and fireworks. I went inside to use the restroom, and as I reached for the handle it opened and it was Bella who stood in the doorway.

"Hey." She said shyly, looking at her feet, and biting her bottom lip.

I felt bad for ignoring her for the better part of the day, especially since we had been spending so much time together lately. "Hey look, I'm sorry for pulling you into the pool earlier today."

She looked up at me through her eyelashes, "It's okay, it was all in good fun right?"

"Yeah but, I guess… I don't know." I took a step towards her, our eyes locked on one another. "I just shouldn't have."

"It's fine." She placed her hands on my bare chest.

I leaned in and saw her eyes close as my lips touched hers. Our bodies molded together and her hands wrapped around my neck as mine wrapped around her tiny waist. I felt her playing with my hair at the base of my neck and our kiss began to deepen. I could feel my cock coming to life underneath my board shorts when she ran her tongue along my bottom lip: that brought my back to reality. I was kissing my best friend's little sister, what the hell was I doing. This needed to stop. Now. So, I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled away.

"Bella, I can't."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Her eyes were down cast, and I heard her take a deep breath.

"I know." She said in almost a whisper.

Without saying anything else she slipped out under my hands and walked away. God damn it, I said in my head. I wish I could have run after her and take her in my arms, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. So, I decided to forget about it.

After I took care of business in the restroom I went back outside and sat the table with my family. We all bowed our heads and dad said a blessing for the food.

Mom had set the table up family style so we started to pass the platters around to one another. I took a piece of steak with some potato salad and asparagus. My mom was one of the best cooks I knew, and I have definitely missed her food in the past two years.

"Mom this is delicious." I said while chewing on some steak.

"Thank you sweetheart, but don't chew with your mouth full." She said scolding me like I was a child.

I rolled my eyes, but swallowed my food before I said. "Yes Ma'am."

The rest of dinner was filled with a lot of talk about football, the season was fast approaching. But towards the end of dinner the conversation turned to plans for the up coming weekend.

"I can't wait!" Alice squealed.

From what I had gathered from the conversation they were all taking a trip to Austin to see a concert. Apparently Alice and Jasper wanted to have one last hoorah before they became parents.

"Ed, what are your plans for the weekend?" Emmett asked for across the table.

"I don't know, probably working out some. Maybe catching up on TV, or dad and I can play a game or two of golf. Just relaxing I guess."

"Bullsh-, oot man. We have an extra ticket to the concert, right? Bella your date bailed, huh?"

Bella didn't even look up from her plate when she nodded.

Emmett piped up again, "Okay it's settled then, you're coming to Austin."

I just smiled, that was my best friend for you.

The next couple of days were pretty busy for me. I was on the phone with Nate, my agent, a lot. I took Bella's words to heart and realized that I was one of few that got to live out my dream, so I decided to be less aggressive in my contract negotiations. And, before the weekend got here a deal was settled.

On Friday I had an overnight bag packed and I was waiting for my ride in front of my parents house. I had been informed that we would be taking Jasper's Escalade and all six of us would be riding together.

Around four o'clock I saw the black vehicle turn into the driveway. Once Jasper put the car in park everyone jumped out of the car, Ethan running right past me.

"Hi Uncle Edward, bye Uncle Edward."

I had to laugh at him, "Hey buddy."

Rose was running after him, "Ethan! Hey Edward"

"Hey." I said, but she was already through the front door.

"I guess I should go help my bride with that hooligan." Emmett smiled as he followed his family into the house.

I picked up my bag and meet Jasper at the back of the car. "Cullen" He nodded in my direction.

"Hey Jazz. You ready for this weekend?" I asked

I could see the smile tugging at the side of his mouth, "Yeah."

"Hey Big Brother." Alice came around the side of the car and gave me a hug.

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her growing frame, "Hey little sis."

I noticed Bella standing next to the passenger door of the car looking down at her feet, so I walked over to her. "Hey Lil' Bit."

She nodded her head as a reply.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to initiate conversation.

She simply shrugged her shoulders.

What the hell was that about? Before I got the chance to ask her what the problem was Emmett and Rose walked out of the house and announced that it was time to hit the road.

In the car we were paired off into couples, which meant that Bella and I shared the very back seat. The car was filled with lively chatter from everyone, everyone except for Bella that is. She didn't talk to me, or anyone for that matter. It was a three and a half hour ride and Bella kept her Ipod in the entire way.

We got to Austin around eight o'clock, and decided to have a late dinner before we checked into the hotel.

Alice was craving burgers, so what the pregnant woman wants the pregnant woman gets. We went to a place called Burgers and More about 10 miles away from our hotel.

The burgers were delicious and within an hour we were finished and headed to our final destination. Conversation during dinner followed as usual, but again Bella had very little to say. I was starting to worry about her.

Alice had booked us rooms at The W Hotel in Austin, but when we went to check-in she realized that she had forgot to book a fourth room for me.

"Edward I'm so sorry. With everything I've had going on this week I must have just forgotten." She said with sad eyes, looking as though she might cry.

"Baby, it's okay." Jasper comforted. "I'm sure Edward understands."

I nodded, the last thing I wanted was to see my sister cry.

"Yeah Alice. Ed can stay with Bells, right?" Emmett looked between the two of us.

"If that's okay with you?" I motioned in her direction.

Again, she had no words. Bella simply nodded her head and looked directly at Alice.

"Are you guys sure? I feel so bad." Alice said.

"Alice calm down. It'll be fine." Rose added to the conversation.

With the room situation being settled we decided to call it an early night, since tomorrow would be a long day. At least that was the story, I knew all of them were going to fuck like rabbits: while I was trapped with the forbidden fruit.

All of our rooms were on different floors, and ours was the farthest up on the twelfth floor. So, when Rosalie and Emmett got out on the fifth floor an awkward silence feel over Bella and I. The elevator dinged when we hit the twelfth floor, and we walked down the hallway in silence.

"Here we are, room 1222." I announced to an uninterested Bella.

We walked into the room and I set my stuff down, but then for the first time today I heard Bella speak.

She was looking to the ceiling, "Really? REALLY?" Every time she said it, it got a little louder.

"Why are you talking to the ceiling?" I questioned.

She didn't even look at me, she just motioned towards the middle of the room. And that's when I noticed it too. One bed. Fuck. Now I know who she was talking to because I looked up and questioned Him too. Why do you keep doing this to me, Lord? Why?

"I can sleep on the floor." I said.

She took a deep breath, "No."

"So, you wanna sleep in the same bed. Together?" I questioned with my eyebrow cocked.

"No." She replied

I just stared at her, waiting for an elaboration.

"Look, why don't I sleep under the covers. And, you can have the comforter but sleep on top the covers." She said with an attitude.

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged.

We took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and before ten thirty we both laying the bed watching Sportscenter.

Bella turned her back to me and for the hundredth time today I heard her take a deep breath. And, that was the straw over the camel's back. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, what is going on? Is something wrong?" I asked.

I didn't expect her to answer me, but she did.

"Actually, yeah." She sat up and turned to me, but she still didn't meet my eyes. "I should've gotten it of my chest sooner but… Edward? What happened on the 4th of July?"

"What do you mean?"

She finally looked at me, "The kiss? When you said you couldn't?" I could see the wetness in her eyes.

"Bella. I just can't."

"What does that mean, Edward? That you don't want to?" She asked.

For the first time since the 4th of July I looked her in the eye. I looked into those big, beautiful, innocent brown eyes and I remembered how her soft lips felt against mine. So, I told her the truth.

"It's not that I don't want to Bella, I want to. Believe me, I want to." I said.

"Then why don't you?" She paused and inched closer to me. "What are you afraid of, Edward?"

I don't know what she saw in me, or why I felt this way around her. But for the first time in my life I wanted a girl for more than just a quick fuck. I wanted Bella, so again I took a chance and told the truth.

"I afraid of hurting you." I said, as I sat up next to her.

Our lips were only inches away, but before they touched she whispered. "Don't be."

I kissed her until she fell asleep in my arms; this was the first time in years that I had actually slept with a woman without fucking her first. And, I was happy. In fact I was very happy until I thought about her brothers.

Emmett and Jasper were my best friends. And, I knew that my face would be rearranged when they found out that I had feelings for their little sister, their much younger little sister. Fuck me!

**Hope y'all liked it.**

**Please, please, please, review! It makes me want to write more, promise!**

**Heck y'all might even get another chapter this week if the reviews are plentiful!**

**LeLe **


	8. Chapter 7: The Day After

**I do NOT own Twilight in any way, shape, or form!**

**I am so sorry I have been gone for so long, but I hope my readers are still out there!**

**Anyway the reason I have been gone is because I have been studying my bootay off this semester… and it all paid off, cause guess what… I GOT INTO MED SCHOOL! I am so excited!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 7…**

_Previously on The Boys of Fall:_

"_I afraid of hurting you." I said, as I sat up next to her._

_Our lips were only inches away, but before they touched she whispered. "Don't be."_

_I kissed her until she fell asleep in my arms; this was the first time in years that I had actually slept with a woman without fucking her first. And, I was happy. In fact I was very happy until I thought about her brothers. _

_Emmett and Jasper were my best friends. And, I knew that my face would be rearranged when they found out that I had feelings for their little sister, their much younger little sister. Fuck me_

The Boys of Fall

Chapter 7

*Bella Swan*

You'd think that after years of spending the night in hotel rooms, for away games, that I'd be used to them by now. But that is definitely not the case, I still sleep like crap whenever I'm not in my own bed.

I guess that's why I was kinda shocked to wake up with the sun streaming in through the window and something warm pressed against my back. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust and for the memory of last night to come back to me.

Edwards soft lips against mine, the feeling of the strong muscles in his arms and back, and the way his hands roamed my body without touching me in my most intimate places. God, the way my body reacted to him. He made my whole body ache for something that I have never experienced. Yep, that's right, I am a virgin.

Yes I have had a serious relationship, and there has been ample opportunity since then. But, I made myself a promise a long time ago that I would be truly and deeply in love with the person I gave myself to. And I would also be in a committed relationship. Which was what made it so hard not to go any further with Edward last night.

I laid in the bed, spooning with Edward, for a good thirty minutes just thinking about what the consequences of last night would be. I think I might cry if he woke up and told me that he regretted it. But, before I let my mind run away with too many scenarios I slipped from Edward's warm embrace and made my way into the bathroom to use the restroom and brush my teeth.

When I walked back into the room I noticed that sometime during the night Edward had lost his shirt and was now lying on his back, giving me a perfect view of his exposed chest. His upper torso was chiseled to perfection, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less I mean he is a professional athlete. While I was checking out his chest I also noticed two tattoos on the upper half of his body. On the top of his left arm was an outline of the state of Texas, and right above his right peck written in graffiti block letters was LSU. I could have stood there just looking at him all day, he was absolutely beautiful. But I tore my eyes away and crawled back in bed with him.

I have known Edward all my life, so I knew that he slept like the dead and that nothing would wake him. I snuggled into his side laying my head on his chest and laid my hand on top of his LSU tattoo. In his unconscious state he tightened his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. I felt safe, like while I was in his arms no one could hurt me.

I started to trace the letters on his tattoo and before long Edward started to stir, I knew he would be wake soon. I was caught between being excited and terrified, mostly because I didn't know how he was going to respond to last night.

I knew he was awake when his breathing changed, but I refused to look up at him so I continued to aimlessly trace the tattoo. It took a few minutes, but he finally spoke.

"Mornin'" He said groggily.

"Morning" I said, still refusing to look up at him.

An awkward silence fell between us. I continued my tracing and he began to run his fingertips up and down my arm.

"Bella…" he began, "look about last night-"

I cut him off. "Don't. If you are going to say what I think you are, then I don't want to hear it." I said bluntly.

Edward laughed, he freaking laughed.

I finally turned to look at him, "What are you laughing about?"

His face was full of amusement, and for the first time since he has been home I felt like I was looking at the old Edward. He looked so carefree and happy.

"I was just going to say that last night was amazing." He smiled down at me.

"Really?" I questioned, that was definitely not what I was expecting to hear.

"Yes really." He said seriously, looking me directly in the eye.

He leaned his head down toward mine, knowing what he wanted I decided to meet him half way and lifted my head so that our lips touched. The kiss was sweet, nothing like the night before, just simply pressing our lips together. I tried to pull away, but when I did he held me tighter to him. That made me giggle against his lips. He still didn't let go so I said, "What are you doing?" against his lips.

He eased up a up a bit, so that I was now an inch away from his face instead of attached to it. Edward didn't say anything he just smiled his cocky, confident, crooked smile that I loved so much.

Putting my forehead against his, I said, "You know we are going to have to talk about this, right?"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, I know. But can we do that later."

I nodded my head, pecked his lips, then got out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said looking like someone had just taken his puppy.

"I'm getting ready for the day, we are supposed to meet my brothers in half an hour." I smiled over my shoulder.

Edward looked surprised, "It's 11 o'clock already?"

"Yep, get a move on QB1." I said while walking over to my suitcase to pull out some clothes.

Thirty minutes later we were both dressed and heading to the lobby. I was in one of my old jean skirts, with a pink flowered tank top that was ruffled in the front, and my favorite cowboy boots. Edward had a plaid button down, the top few buttons were undone showing off a bit of his hairless chest, a pair of jeans that framed his ass perfectly, and his boots. It took everything I had in me not to touch him.

I think he sensed my anxiety because he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down so that his lips were next to my ear. "Breathe sweetheart, I'm all yours tonight." I could hear the cockiness in his voice. He kissed my check and removed his arm before the elevator reached the first floor.

When we reached the lobby Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all standing near the rotating door. Everyone's backs were towards us except for Emmett, and of course my oldest, obnoxious brother announced our presence. "Hey, it nice of y'all to finally show up."

Edward greeted him with one of those man handshake hug things they do. "Shut up dickhead."

Everyone laughed at the exchange. We both greeted everyone in our small group then headed out.

After a quick lunch the girls and I went to do some shopping, while the boys went off to do God knows what.

The three of us were in this little boutique filled with all kinds of summer dresses when Alice decided to bring up the sleeping arrangements from last night. "Hey Bells, I just wanted to apologize again for what happened with the rooming situation last night." Poor thing, she looked so upset.

I touched her shoulder, in my best attempt to comfort her. "Ali, please don't worry about it. Edward and I are both adults, it was fine." I paused. "Let's not talk about it anymore, this is supposed to be a weekend of fun." I told her.

"Yeah, Alice!" Rose being Rose, of course had to chime in. "Now is not the time to get all moody on us. It's time to party!" She said twirling her hips.

We both laughed and all of us agreed to drop the subject of the room situation, but not before Rose added, "Besides, I'm sure Edward _and_ Bella both enjoyed the alone time." Alice rolled her eyes and I looked at Rose shocked, did she know something? "Lighten up Bells, I'm just kidding." She said bumping my shoulder, I sighed in relief.

The three of us spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and joking, mostly about stupid things that my brothers have done.

At six we meet the boys outside of the Frank Erwin Center. I was so excited to see Rascal Flatts they have been one of my favorite bands since high school and I had never seen them live, so I was pretty much bouncing.

We all entered the arena and found our amazing seats on the floor. Emmett, Edward, and Jazz went off to get to get some drinks leaving me, Alice, and Rose to bask in excitement.

"Oh my God, Ali! These are amazing seats!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" She squealed in reply. If she weren't pregnant I knew she would be jumping up and down right now.

The boys return ten minutes later with four beers and two waters. We made a pact that one of us would stay sober with Alice, so she wouldn't feel left out.

Jasper went to hand me one of the waters he had in his hand, and I shock my head. "No way Jose, you're sober Sally tonight. I am getting my drink on." I bypassed the water and went straight for the bud light, there was no way he could stop me because his hands were full. "Plus, it's your child that is preventing your wife from drinking." I smiled at my older brother.

Jasper smiled back, knowing that he was going to be the one to stay sober tonight. "Alright, little sis. But, next time-"

Alice cut off. "Next time what Jazz? You will be holding a beer _while_ holding your son." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at her husband.

"Touché." He said grabbing her around her waist. "I guess our days of irresponsibility are over."

"You bet your ass they are." Emmett yelled over to him. Everyone laughed at the interaction between my brothers.

Luke Bryan and The Eli Young Band were the opening acts and by the end of their performances I had had three beers and was feeling really good. I don't drink much, so yes I am a lightweight.

Rascal Flatts had an amazing show I danced almost the entire time, swing my hips while singing the lyrics to their songs. With a fourth of the show left I was completely drunk, but having the time of my life. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I couldn't wait to get back to our room to make out and feel his hands on me.

After the show was over the six of us walked back to our hotel, considering it was only about a mile away. I was thanking Jesus I wore my boots instead of heels, because as it was I could barley walk on my own. Edward had his arm around my waist basically holding me upright. And from what I could tell Em was trying to help Rose, and Jazz and Ali were completely wrapped up in each other.

We all made it to the hotel in one piece, and as soon as the door closed behind me and Edward I had him pinned against the door with my lips on his. We had never kissed like this before, it was ferocious and wild. I molded my body to his, lining us up so that could feel his growing erection on my stomach. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him like I needed to be closer, and I wanted more. I began to grind into him, when he froze.

Edward, lightly, pushed me away. "Baby, slow down."

I used all my strength trying to meet his lips again, but he tightened the hold he had on me so that I couldn't move.

I whined, "Edwarrrrd."

He hung his head, like his resolve was wavering. "Bella, you're drunk." He stated.

"Sooooo?" I questioned while batting my eyes, even though my judgment was impaired I knew I was trying to be seductive.

"Come on, let's just go to bed." He said grabbing my hand leading me towards the bed.

Edward took off my shoes and tucked me into bed. I heard him moving around the room for a bit before feeling the bed dip beside me. Edward positioned us so that his front was molded to my back, and he kissed my check. "Goodnight, Lil Bit."

"Night QB1." I mumbled into my pillow.

My head was about to explode, I knew it. Any minute my brains were going to be splattered all over this hotel room. "UGHHHH!" I moaned.

My eyes weren't open but I heard Edward laugh and I felt the bed shake.

"Stop the earthquake… Please" I groaned, still refusing to open my eyes.

I felt Edwards lips on my check, and could also feel the smile in his voice. "Morning sweetheart. I put a glass of water and two Tylenol on the nightstand. And, if you feel like you need to puke there is a garbage can on the side of the bed."

I peaked one eye open, and his head was blocking the light. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" he said and then pecked my lips. "You gotta get out of bed soon, baby. Em is checking us out now."

I groaned again, this seemed to be a common response this morning.

"Come on I'll help you." He said offering me his hand.

I was still dressed in my clothes from last night, so he drew me a hot bath while took the Tylenol and got some clothes to ride home in. My bath was perfect, and allowed me to relax for five minutes. When I finished bathing and putting on a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt I walked back out into the room. Edward was sitting against the headboard watching a baseball game, when I stepped out he turned my way.

"I just talked to Em and it seems that Rose is feeling about as good as you are, so they are giving us an hour to pack our stuff."

I nodded my head and turned to get my things, but both of our bags were sitting next to the door. I pointed over to them, "Did you?"

"Umm… Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair. "I hope you don't mind."

I crawled onto the bed to lie next to him, resting my head on his chest. "Thank you."

"It's just a bag Lil Bit." He replied nonchalantly.

I sat up a bit to look into his beautiful green eyes. "Not just for the bag Edward, for everything. You took care of me."

He leaned forward and pecked my lips. When we pulled apart I put my head back down on his chest. Being with him, like this, felt so natural, and I wished we could be like this all the time. But, I knew that both of my brothers would flip if they found out anything happened between Edward and I, especially since we had shared a hotel room together.

As if reading my thoughts he took a deep breath and asked, "What are we going to do?"

I reached my arm around his torso hugging him closer to me. "I don't know." I said honestly.

"I'm not going to lie, I know your brothers are going to be pissed. Hell, I know I wasn't thrilled when Jazz started dating Alice."

I turned my head to look at him, "Would you be opposed to just keeping it between us right now? You know, just so we can figure out where or if this is going anywhere."

"I don't want to hurt you Bells, but I've never done the relationship thing." Edward told me, trying to be honest. "I've always been a fuck 'em and leave 'em type."

I was taken back by his statement, I mean I knew he was no angel but I never expected him to flat out tell me that. "Ummm…" I was kind of at a loss for words.

"Sorry, I didn't for that to come out like that." He said, while running his hand through his hair.

"It's ok. But yeah, fuck 'em and leave 'em?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow at him.

We both laughed, and then fell silent.

"Edward, I don't want to put any pressure on you. And, as far as a relationship goes I don't think this," I said pointing between the two of us, "can be classified as that yet."

I could see the smile tugging at the corners of mouth.

I rubbed up the side of his arm until I reached his neck. Holding my hand there and looking in his eyes I said, "let's take this slow, it's new to both of us." I pulled his neck towards me and kissed his lips.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile, "I think we've already passed by taking it slow Lil Bit."

I smiled back at him, "Then from this on we move slow. Deal?"

"Deal." He said leaning in to once again capture my lips.

We spent the next hour watching the Rangers play the Yankees and every so often Edward would steal a kiss, sometimes two. It was sweet and it was our first step in trying to take things slow.

The ride home was uneventful; we talked and laughed a lot. And of course Rose and I were made fun of because of being completely wasted last night. Periodically Edward would brush his fingers against mine when no one was looking.

When Jazz dropped him off at his parent's house I wished I could have kissed him goodbye, but that probably wouldn't have been the best idea. So, I sat in the back seat and waited for Ethan to climb in next to me.

"Hey Nanny!" Ethan said excitedly as he climbed into his seat and leaned over to give me a hug.

"Hey Buddy." I said as I embraced my nephew.

"Did you miss me Nanny?" He looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Of course I did!" I exclaimed.

Jasper dropped the four of us off next. We all grabbed our things, and I went straight to my room. I still wasn't feeling that, and probably needed to sleep it off some more. When I woke up later that evening I saw that I had a text message from Edward.

**Edward: I had an amazing time this weekend **

I smiled to myself. At the start of this weekend I would have never guessed that Edward and I would be "together." But there is something about him, something that makes me feel like I've never felt before.

**Bella: Me too! **

It took a few minutes, but his reply came.

**Edward: I wasn't sure if you were going to text me back, but I'm glad you had fun.**

**Bella: Sorry it took forever, but I fell asleep when we got home.**

**Edward: Gotcha, well I understand now. How are you feeling?**

**Bella: Better now. What are you doing?**

**Edward: Laying in bed, getting ready to pass out.**

**Bella: You old paw-paw, it's only 9 o'clock.**

**Edward: I'm sorry, I stayed up all night making sure you were alive.**

**Bella: Oh… Thanks… And goodnight then, sweet dreams **

**Edward: Goodnight beautiful.**

Wow. Not even I could have predicted how much my life would change in the course of two days.

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!**

**I know I wrote this at the top, but I will tell y'all again since I am so excited… I got into Med School! Yay… that is the reason I haven't updated in forever.**

**Anyway… please, please, please review… Y'all might even get another chapter this week, if you let me know what you think… now REVIEW! **


End file.
